The Arachnid Recurrence
by Cbrbikerxx
Summary: This is a SHENNY fic. Raj is instegating when Amy and Leonard expressing jealousy over Penny’s relationship with Sheldon. Will they give them a reason for their jealousy? What happens when everything changes in an instant. Takes place in mid season 11 POSSIBLE SPOILERS.
1. Chapter 1 (06-26 11:18:25)

Penny glared over at Sheldon. He had her rush to his office from work at her pharmaceutical company for an "emergency", only to find that he was cornered by a stray arachnid. She grabbed a piece of paper towel and squished the spider. She threw it in the trash and watched as Sheldon's body released its tension.

"Sheldon, how many times do I have to tell you a spider is not an emergency." Penny scolded. "Come on its Thursday we'd better go pick up pizza."

"I have to say Penny, you always come through when I face a stray arachnid." Sheldon said cheerfully.

"Unless a tarantula, or like a black widow, or something is attacking you, a spider is not an emergency. And why didn't you call your fiancé anyway? Amy isn't afraid to kill a spider." Penny wasn't in the mood to let this go. They got in her car and Sheldon ordered their usual Thursday night supper.

"I didn't call Amy because you always kill spiders. I wanted you." Sheldon sounded stressed at the thought of calling his fiancé.

"Oh sweetie did you and Amy have a fight? Usually she would have texted me about it. But you sound upset." Penny pressed.

"No. Penny you should know better than anyone that I don't handle change well. You have always killed stray arachnids. Leonard was busy running his latest experiment with Lesley Winkle. And both Wolowitz and Kuthrapoli told me to excuse my vulgarity, "grow a pair" and kill it myself. I knew you would come." Sheldon shrugged. The sentiment however unclear prodded at Penny's heart strings.

They returned to Leonard and Penny's apartment with three large pizzas. One half cheese-less so as to not turn Leonard into a gassy mess. Raj was sitting in the middle seat, Amy on the end, Leonard was sitting in the chair beside the sofa. Penny sat the pizzas down on the coffee table, and Sheldon brought plates over.

"Where are Bernadette and Wolowitz?" Sheldon asked.

"They're with Michael, and Halley at the aquarium." Leonard said.

"Oh I do love the aquarium." Sheldon chuckled to himself.

"How did you end up with Penny?" Amy asked Sheldon.

"She rescued me from a stray arachnid that had me cornered in my office. So she drove me home, and we picked up pizza. It's pizza night." Sheldon stated as he finished his slice. "Anyway I have work to do. I'll be in my old room. Please do not disturb me." Sheldon loaded up his plate with two more slices and headed towards his old bedroom, indicating that it would be a long night.

"Why does he always go to Penny for things like that." Amy thought out loud sounding hurt.

"It's that weird brother sister thing they've got going on." Leonard rolled his eyes.

"Doesn't that get annoying sometimes?" Raj interjected stirring the pot.

"Yes!" Both Leonard and Amy exclaimed in unison.

"Geez. It's literally just because he doesn't like change. I'm the spider killer. Amy is the intellectual, beautiful, girlfriend with no fashion sense. Raj is the instigator. Leonard is his bitch. That's our roles." Penny rolled her eyes and stormed off. She got to the door of Sheldon's old room and opened it without a thought. She sat down on Sheldon's old bed. Sheldon turned around and looked at Penny. He was used to her barging in after he had said he wanted to be alone but she looked irritated.

"Is there something the matter?" Sheldon asked unsure if he was reading her correctly. He wasn't good at reading emotions.

"Just Leonard, and Amy being jealous of our relationship and Raj stirring the pot again." Penny vented. Sheldon capped his marker and sat down beside her on the bed.

"Well I can't say that I haven't noticed we have a different relationship with each other, than with other members of the group. But I wouldn't say it is anything to be jealous of." Sheldon stated trying to be helpful.

"I know it's not." Penny couldn't hide the hurt in her voice. Maybe she wanted it to be something to be jealous of. Just a little bit.

"However I can't say I have never thought of you in a carnal manner." Sheldon pondered. Pennys jaw dropped.

"W-what?" She spoke barely above a whisper.

"There have been times that I have found myself to be envious of the relationship you and Leonard share. I could hear you in the room next door, you sounded in complete ecstasy. Something I can honestly say I have never experienced. Quite possibly because Amy just isn't you." Sheldon lifted his hand to Penny's cheek. Their faces now millimeters apart. Penny closed the distance letting her lips press against his gently. He kissed back harder letting her tongue slide into his mouth. He moved his hands to her lower back as Penny traced her hand over his green lantern t-shirt.

She kissed down his jawline and neck and nipped a little bit. Sheldon let out a light moan. He moved his hands up under her shirt and cupped her braless breast. He teased her nipple a little bit and she arched her back in pleasure.

Sheldon lifted her shirt over her head and dropped it to the ground. Penny returned the favor and pulled his layered shirts off revealing his chest. Penny ran her hands through his chest hair and kissed it. She trailed kisses down his chest and stomach. Sheldon took the lead and flicked his tongue over her hard nipple and nipped at it a little. He trailed kisses over to the other one. Penny straddled him and pushed him down on the bed she kissed down his stomach until she reached his trousers. She undid the button then the zipper and freed his throbbing member from his tighty whiteys. She looked at him and he nodded at her to keep going. Penny straddled him and slid her hand up and down fondling it. Sheldon tugged at Penny's blue jeans and she quickly freed herself from them. Sheldon flipped them both over so he was hovering over her. Penny moaned at the proximity of his genitalia to hers.

Sheldon took that as a go ahead and fumbled to get it inside. Penny reached down and helped him slide his member into her. He let out a long moan. He thrust deeper inside of her and began to pick up pace as she matched his thrusts. They did their best to be quiet but as they both reached climax they both let out a loud moan. Sheldon rolled off of Penny and used the Kleenex on the bedside table to wipe himself off. They both got dressed and sat side by side on the bed. Penny leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I'm married to your best friend, and you're engaged to mine." Penny stated. "We shouldn't have done that."

"Was it not satisfactory?" Sheldon asked. "It was extremely gratifying for me. But yes we did betray Leonard and Amy." There was a knock at the door and Sheldon hopped up facing his white boards.

"I believe I asked not to be disturbed." Sheldon said loudly.

"But Penny is allowed in!" Amy said sounding irritated. Sheldon let out a loud sigh.

"Fine you may enter but please be brief." Sheldon said. Amy walked into the room looking upset she looked at Penny who was sitting on the bed with a slice of Sheldon's pizza stuffed in her mouth.

"What it's really good pizza." Penny said with food in her mouth.

"I thought I heard moaning. And penny you look disheveled." Amy said in an accusing tone.

"She preforming some of her yoga poses. You, Leonard, and Kuthropoli upset her." Sheldon lied.

"I'm sorry bestie." Amy apologized. "It's just that sometimes you, and Sheldon seem to have a better, and easier relationship than he and I have. It's hard not to feel jealous." Amy looked down at her hands.

"Yeah well you guys always going on about it feels like you are accusing us of having an affair. It hurts. Especially since Leonard actually did have one when he was in the North Sea on that boat." Penny was relieved to have some acting skills.

"Well I'm sorry. Leonard and Rajesh are playing a ridiculous dance game out there. Do you want to go pour some wine and laugh at them?" Amy offered.

"Sure just give me a minute okay?" Penny smiled. Amy left the room to join the guys. Penny stood up and wrapped her arms around Sheldon's neck, and kissed him hard on the lips. Then left the room.


	2. Chepter 2

Chapter 2

Penny sat on the bathroom floor with her head in her hands. This was the third time she had thrown up this morning and she felt horrible. This flu was kicking her butt. She heard a soft knock at the door and whimpered loudly as she was afraid if she spoke she would vomit again. Leonard opened the door softly and sat down beside her.

"How are you doing?" He asked. She gave him an icy glare. "Right. Well do you want me to stay home with you today?" Penny shook her head, the motion caused her to lean over the toilet again.

"You've been sick for over a week. You should try and see a doctor today." Leonard got up and left. He was right. She had been feeling exhausted and not holding much down all week. She laid her head back against the tub and noticed the box of tampons in the basket on the back of the toilet. She picked up her phone and looked at the calendar. She was two weeks late. Her cycle was always regular. But she and Leonard always used a condom. Because despite Leonard's past of saying "our babies will be smart and beautiful." Neither of them were in any way ready to have a baby.

Penny got up carefully and got dressed. She needed to go get some ginger ale, and a pregnancy test. It was really unlikely that she was pregnant. She was on birth control which she had ran out of and forgotten to fill the prescription for right before that night in Sheldon's old room. But she couldn't remember if they had used protection. Her heart was racing. She couldn't for the life of her remember if they had used a condom. She walked into the pharmacy and grabbed a pregnancy test, and a bottle of ginger ale. The lady at the check out smiled at her. Penny started hyperventilating and sat in her car for a few minutes.

When she got home Penny went to the bathroom and peed on the stick. She was now almost one hundred percent positive that she and Sheldon hadn't used protection that night. Or any of the nights after that. She placed the stick upside down on the counter and set a timer on her phone for three minutes. She knew the results would appear before that but she couldn't bring herself to look. When her timer went off she flipped over the test and sure enough there were two pink lines. She turned around and threw up in the toilet. She was pregnant. With Sheldon's baby. She wasn't sure what she should do. She couldn't pretend it was Leonard's. There is no way Sheldon wouldn't do the calculations. She couldn't even hide it because he would pick out the physiological signs as soon as they appeared. For now she would have to avoid him. Penny picked up the test and the packaging and left the apartment. She threw it in a trash can outside and called her doctor. They were able to fit her in right away.

"You're definitely pregnant. Congratulations Mrs. Hofstadter." Her doctor said looking at the results of her urine test.

"Let's do an ultrasound to see how far along you are." She said. Penny got up on the table and pulled her pants down enough for them to put the gel on her stomach.

"According to this you are roughly 8 weeks pregnant." Her doctor adjusted the screen so she could see. Penny started to tear up. She was feeling a mix of emotions. The doctor gasped. "And it looks like there are three embryos!"

"Oh my god." Was all she could manage.

"I know it's a big moment. Triplets for your first pregnancy!" The doctor smiled and printed off the ultrasound photos. Penny left the office in a haze. She put the pictures in her glove compartment. She went home and crawled on top of Sheldon's old bed. She fell asleep there.

"Penny what are you doing in here?" Leonard asked. Penny startled awake at the sound of his voice.

"What? Oh I must have been that tired that I didn't realize what room I was in." Penny yawned.

"Did you go see the doctor today?" He asked. Pennys stomach flipped.

"Yeah it's just a stomach thing. Apparently it's been going around. It could last another week at least." Penny lied.

"Do you want dinner? Chinese food." Leonard motioned to the living room.

"Chinese food sounds great. I've been craving it all day. Well when my head wasn't in the toilet that is." Penny forgot all about her plan to avoid Sheldon. She walked out into the living room and immediately Sheldon shot her a look. He was zeroed in on her breasts which were sore and swollen.

"Hey bestie!" Amy said cheerfully.

"Hey Amy." Penny said softly. She had a pang of guilt every time she saw Amy. She knew what she and Sheldon were doing was wrong. But not it was even worse. A tear slid down Penny's cheek.

"What's wrong?" Amy asked.

"Nothing. I dunno. I'm not feeling well I think I'm going to go outside for a minute." Penny got up and walked up to the roof. She really did need fresh air. She heard the door open behind her.

"Penny I sense that something is the matter." Sheldon said softly.

"I'm just feeling guilty." Penny breathed.

"Should we perhaps share with our significant others that we are deeply in love with each other?" Sheldon said.

"What?" Penny wasn't expecting that. Sheldon wrapped his arms around her and kissed her deeply.

"I have found myself thinking about it a lot and the only conclusion I could come to is that I Sheldon Lee Cooper am in love with you Penny." Sheldon looked lovingly into her eyes. Penny took in a deep breath.

"I love you too Sheldon." Penny whispered into his lips. Sheldon could tell her body was changing but decided not to mention it in case she hadn't noticed. Based on his calculations that baby was his progeny. They both went back downstairs and finished their Chinese food. Sheldon and Amy went back across the hall and Leonard sat in Sheldon's spot.

"Penny I have something to tell you. I know you will probably leave me for this but I can't hold it in anymore." Leonard said. Pennys heart started racing. He knew.

"I had an affair." Leonard confessed.

"Wh-what?" Penny was shocked. "You mean in the North Sea?" Penny asked.

"No. Another one. I'll spare you the details. But it was about eight weeks ago. I was mad at you and Sheldon for being so close so I slept with someone. I feel so guilty. But I just can't hold it in anymore."

"Okay." Penny said as she got up and walked away. She was one to talk. She had sex with Sheldon. She walked across the hall and knocked on the door. But it sounded like Amy and Sheldon were in a heated debate or something. Penny really wanted a drink but she knew she couldn't have one. She went outside to sit in her car. She texted Amy to see if she would respond but she didn't. She knew Bernadette was busy with the three kids, Halley, Michael, and Howard. She called Raj.

"Hey Raj, do you want to go shopping? I have a baby shower to go to." Penny lied.

"Ooooh a baby shower! You called the right guy! Let's do this! Meet me at the mall!" Raj said excitedly. Penny got to the mall and met Raj at the nail salon.

"So are we shopping for a little girl, or a little boy? Or is it a surprise! I love it when it's a surprise." Raj gushed.

"It's a surprise. And there are actually three babies. I want to get the mom some maternity clothes too. The shower isn't for a few months but I needed some retail therapy." Penny lied.

"Triplets! So exciting!" Raj was way too excited.

"I think the mom is more scared than excited. It wasn't planned." Penny said.

"Then let's get some things to make her feel special." Raj lead Penny into the maternity store. They picked out a few outfits then moved on to the baby store. As soon as they entered Penny felt a wave of nausea. They looked at all of the stuff in the store. They settled on three stuffed fawns, and three deer onesies.

"What's the matter Penny?" Raj asked.

"Leonard told me he had an affair." Penny stated.

"Oh he told you about sleeping with Amy?" Raj asked.

"Amy? As in Amy Farrah Fowler who is about to become Amy Farrah Cooper. My best friend and the woman who is marrying his best friend? That Amy?"

"No. Amy Chang from the Astronomy department." Raj corrected himself.

"Man he really has a thing for Asians doesn't he?" Penny chuckled.

"You don't seem that upset over it." Raj said.

"I don't think it has fully hit me yet." Penny wasn't lying.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Penny was sitting in her car letting the air conditioning hit her while she waited for Amy. She was about to tell her what Leonard had done. Then Sheldon texted her that he had an urgent matter to discuss, so she was going to meet him at the University. Amy got in the car, and they started driving toward the University.

"What did you want to talk about bestie?" She said cheerfully.

"Leonard had an affair. I don't know with who, but he told me it happened eight weeks ago." Penny blurted out. Amy looked down and bit her lip.

"Penny..." Amy started.

"Raj says it was with Amy Chang, from the Astrology department." Penny added.

"Astronomy. And there is no such person." Amy stated. "It was me. Leonard had an affair with me. I'm so sorry Penny. We were both mad that night and one thing lead to another. You know Sheldon and I only have birthday coitus." Amy looked so guilty and it made Penny feel better. They betrayed each other.

"Do you have any tissues?" Amy asked.

"Just a napkin in the glove compartment." Penny said. Penny parked the car at the University as Amy opened the glove compartment causing the ultrasound photos fell out on her lap along with the napkin. Amy picked up the photos and looked at them.

"What are these?" Amy asked. Penny started crying immediately. "Are these yours? These are triplets!"

"Yes. They are mine." Penny sobbed.

"But Leonard uses protection always." Amy stated.

"I'm eight weeks pregnant." Penny sobbed.

"They aren't Leonard's are they?" Amy's blood ran cold. Penny shook her head, her heart was racing.

"I called of the wedding with Sheldon." Amy stated as she looked at her hands.

"What?" Penny looked at her best friend in utter shock.

"I'm not in love with him anymore. Besides I know he's in love with you." Amy said.

"What do you mean?" Penny couldn't wrap her mind around any of this.

"No matter how much Sheldon and I have in common, you always trigger his break throughs. He always calls you to kill spiders, or comfort him when he's sick. He always takes your side when you and Leonard fight. He rents his old room just to be close to you. It's obvious." Amy said softly. "No matter how much I try I just can't get as close to him as you have. Because I will never be you."

"Amy you are better than I am. You're smart. You literally know everything about the human brain and are constantly discovering more. You've never had to use your body to get things. Sure you may not have had many friends growing up, and you don't have any fashion sense. But you have so much more to offer than I do."

"I'm sorry for sleeping with Leonard. We just have so much in common. We were both jealous. And we sort of fell for one another."

"It's fine Amy. I blame him not you. It's not the first time he's cheated. I have to go meet Sheldon. We'll continue this later." Penny said as she got out of the car. Amy got out and walked in the other direction. Penny was holding the ultrasound pictures that she had somehow taken out of Amy's hand. She walked into Sheldon's office and sat down in his chair. He was standing by the whiteboard looking flummoxed.

"Penny. You look upset." Sheldon stated.

"I drove Amy here. She told me everything." Penny laid her head down on Sheldon's desk. Sheldon picked up the ultrasound pictures.

"Penny... These are... There are three embryos on these ultrasounds. Are these yours?" Sheldon asked in shock.

"And yours." Penny mumbled into his desk without thinking. She shot her head up and looked Sheldon in his eyes. He walked over to her and put his hand on her stomach.

"We are having three babies?" He asked.

"Yes." Penny responded. Sheldon kissed her. Just then Leonard, Howard, and Raj walked in.

"What the?" Howard blurted out.

"What is going on here?" Leonard demanded angrily.

"Who are you to talk? You slept with Amy." Raj said.

"What!?" Howard exclaimed.

"So how you get back at me is to kiss SHELDON!" Leonard exclaimed.

"Leonard, it seems that you are not in a position to be upset by this. Clearly you and Penny have both committed adultery. Perhaps this is the bitter end of your marriage." Sheldon offered.

"Shut up Sheldon!" Leonard yelled as he stormed off. He knew he had no right to be upset. He was going to ask for a divorce anyway. But SHELDON of all people? Why couldn't she be having an affair with Zach. At least Zach is a hot idiot. Leonard walked across the campus to Amy's office.

"Penny and Sheldon are having an affair." He stated.

"You seem upset by this. But we are also having an affair." Amy was confused as to why Leonard was so upset. They both knew Sheldon and Penny were in love. They had been having an affair also. Leonard was going to divorce Penny. Amy had called off the engagement with Sheldon.

"I know. But all these years I was oblivious. How long has this been going on for. Could they have been secretly together all this time without us knowing?" Leonard vented.

"My guess is eight weeks." Amy stated.

"Why eight weeks?" Leonard asked. "That's a specific time frame." Amy wasn't about to stir the pot more and mention Penny's pregnancy. Because she didn't know for sure that Sheldon was the father, but she had a huge feeling he was.

"Eight weeks ago was the night we upset Penny and she went in with Sheldon to calm down. The night we later started having our own affair. Chances are at the same time we were sleeping together so were they." Amy explained her theory.

"Why aren't you more upset by this?" Leonard asked. It was very unlike Amy not to get overly emotional about things, and this was something she should be overly emotional about.

"I've known deep down that Sheldon was in love with Penny for years. I hoped I was wrong, but I knew it was the truth. I could see that they loved each other." Amy said so softly it was almost a whisper.

"Why didn't you ever say anything to me about this?" Leonard could now see the hurt in Amy's eyes.

"Because I was falling in love with you. I didn't want you to be hurt in the same way I was hurting. I didn't know if you could see it." Amy sobbed softly. Leonard wrapped his arms around Amy and held her.

"I didn't have any idea. But you shouldn't have had to bear that emotional weight on your own." He stroked her back.

ーーーーーーー

Howard entered the room where Bernadette was reading a paper from work. She looked up and smiled at him until she noticed that he was on edge. She couldn't tell if it was from excitement over some piece of gossip he had discovered about their friends, or if there was something seriously wrong.

"Things are changing Bernie." Howard said in an oddly bleak tone.

"Oh no. Did they fire you? We can fight this! You're an astronaut for god sake!" Bernadette was seeing red.

"No nothing like that. Today when Raj, Leonard and I were going to lunch we stopped off to pick up Sheldon. But when we walked into his office he was kissing Penny. Come to find out it was a revenge thing. Leonard and Amy have been having an affair for the last two months, and she called off the wedding."

"Wait what? Penny and SHELDON?!" Bernadette was less shocked by Amy and Leonard. They had a lot in common where Penny and Leonard didn't.

"Apparently Leonard and Amy were right. Sheldon's weird relationship with Penny was more than it seemed." Howard put on his robe and crawled into the bed.

"I can't believe neither Penny nor Amy mentioned this to me!" Bernadette was offended. She had always been supportive of both of her best friends and this seemed like something they would have shared. Just then Bernadette's phone went off. It was Penny asking if she could meet her at the Cheesecake Factory.

"Can you stay here with the kids? Penny needs me to meet her." Bernadette asked, though it was more of a statement than a question. She got dressed and made her way to the Cheesecake Factory. Penny was sitting at a table with a glass of red wine.

"What's wrong?" Bernadette asked although she knew the answer.

"I'm pregnant." Penny stated.

"Oh my god." Bernadette looked at the glass in Pennys hand.

"It's cranberry juice." Penny added.

"How far along are you? Does Leonard know?" Bernadette asked.

"I'm eight weeks. No he doesn't. He's having an affair with Amy." Penny answered.

"Maybe if you tell him they will stop having the affair." Bernadette couldn't think of anything else to say.

"They aren't Leonard's."

"They? You're having twins? Who's are they?" Bernadette was only getting more confused.

"Triplets. I don't want to talk about who the father is right now." Penny took a drink of her cranberry juice and the waiter came to take their order.

"Are you scared?" Bernadette asked. "Are you keeping them?"

"I'm terrified. One baby is one thing, but three just seems impossible. I see how hard you and Howard have it with just Halley and Michael. Yes I'm keeping them." Penny explained.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Raj unlocked the door to his apartment and let his greying zombie looking friend into his apartment. Stuart had always been one to mooch off of anyone who would allow it, but Raj didn't care about that. Raj was lonely and in hid times of need Stuart had always been there. Stuart felt the same of Raj.

"I'm glad you were able to come by." Raj said leading Stuart to the sofa where Cinnamon was napping happily. "We have to stop doing this."

"Why? I mean we've been doing this on and off for years, but I know there are feelings there on both sides." Stuart pleaded. "And the comic book store is booming now. I can spoil you for once."

"You know we can't keep doing this. We need to find girlfriends, get married, have kids. We were only doing this because we were lonely and needed the touch of another human being." Raj said sitting down beside Stuart.

"You can't say you don't have feelings for me Raj. I know you do." Stuart lifted his pale hand to Raj's Carmel colored cheek. Raj couldn't resist Stuart's loving gaze and grazed his lips with a soft kiss. "If you don't think of anyone else but you. Don't think of what people will think, what is in your heart?"

"Honestly, Stuart. I love you. If I'm not thinking about anyone else but me I love you. But we can never be together. Because I still love Howard." Raj admitted. He had always known it was Howard but he waited too long to make a serious move.

"Raj you have to let Howard go. He has been married for years, he has two kids." Stuart knew Raj had always been in love with Howard and didn't mind taking second place if that meant he could be with the man he loved.

"I love you too much to let you be second in my heart." Raj whimpered.

"I'm sorry to see your marriage ending this way." The lawyer said as he finalized the papers. "But I'm glad you can both agree that you should no longer be married. This could have gotten extremely ugly otherwise."

"I should never have married him after he admitted to the first affair. I should have known it would happen again. He is happy with his new girlfriend, and I'm happy to get this over with." Penny explained. She and Leonard both agreed to end the marriage amicably and it all happened very quickly. But there is a six month waiting period in the state of California for it to become official. Leonard moved across the hall with Amy and Sheldon moved back into the apartment. It was awkward but they had decided to remain friends. She and Sheldon still hadn't told anyone but Bernadette and Amy about the triplets. But Penny was now ten weeks along and starting to show. She was wearing loose fitting tops and dresses to hide her growing bump.

Penny left the lawyers office and headed back to the office. There was a staff meeting for all the sales people. They were going to announce who won the monthly high quota prize, this month it was the thousand dollar target gift card. Penny knew she was the winner. She had already been told. Somehow she'd become the best sales person they had. Penny arrived just before the meeting, which was more like a party, started.

"Penny there you are!" Bernadette announced. "Have you heard from Raj the last few days? Howard is worried because he hasn't been into work and hasn't called or texted or anything."

"Yeah, he and I are going to get pedicures later tonight. Did they have a fight?" Penny found it odd that Raj would be ignoring Howard. "I can ask him what's up tonight. He's probably pmsing or something." Penny chuckled.

"I don't think they had a fight. But you know Howie. He probably said something to offend Raj. And Raj can be so emotional. It's probably nothing." Bernadette always felt awkward about Raj and Howard's weird relationship, but let it go. It always hurt a little bit when Howard worried so much about Raj.

"Do you want to turn the pedicure into a girls night?" Bernadette asked. "I know things with you and Amy are strained but maybe this will help things go back to normal."

"I'll ask Raj but I don't think he'll mind. You know how much he loves girls nights." Penny knew that was true.

The girls met Raj at the mall where their nail salon was. Raj looked really down but tried to put on a brave face for the girls. He loved girls nights after all. But he just couldn't get Howard off his mind. He had decided to try and put some distance between himself and his best friend and unrequited love. To top it off he had ended things with Stuart because it wasn't fair that Stuart would be second in his heart.

"Sweetie you look down." Penny noticed.

"I had a date with this hot girl and I blew it. Again. What is wrong with me?" He lied.

"Maybe you just come on a little too strong." Amy offered.

"Maybe I just destined to be alone forever." Raj whined. "I blew it with the one person who loved me unconditionally and now I'm destined to be alone forever."

"You don't seriously think this girl was the one do you? You had one date!" Bernadette said a little too harshly.

"No. Not her. Someone else. From a long time ago." Raj corrected her as the four of them laid back in their spa chairs. Bernadette had a sick feeling in her stomach.

"You mean Emily?" Bernadette asked in an attempt to prove her gut feeling wrong.

"No not Emily. We had... Different interests." Raj said. "Penny your feet are swollen!" Raj exclaimed in attempt to change the subject.

"Yeah it's the new shoes I got for work. They are so uncomfortable that my feet are swollen from them." Penny lied. Amy shot her a look but didn't say anything.

"Penny won the thousand dollar target gift card at the meeting today!" Bernadette cheered.

"Oh yeah I did." Penny laughed.

"What are you going to buy with it?" Raj asked. "If you need help looking for home decor I'm your man."

"You're a little too excited about that." Amy laughed.

"I'm not sure what I'm going to use it for. Probably just stuff as I need it. Cleaning supplies, food. Those kind of things. Maybe a new duvet. Hey where do you guys want to go for supper? I'm starving." Her stomach was growling.

"I was thinking we could go get sushi." Raj said. Amy shot Penny yet another glare.

"I'm not really in the mood for sushi. Let's go some where that has garlic bread." Penny thought out loud.

"There's that new Italian place." Amy said.

"I've been dying to try that place!" Bernadette exclaimed.

"I hear their seafood linguini is to die for!" Raj added excitedly. "And they bottomless have garlic bread."

"Sounds perfect." Penny was excited to eat there again. She and Sheldon had gone a few days ago. He wasn't normally one to try new places but they had working model trains built into the walls that drove around tracks in the dining area as you ate, and Sheldon loved trains.

Amy wasn't pleased to see the trains. She had grown quite a distaste of trains in the past months. But she heard the food at this restaurant was fantastic. She ordered the chicken parmigiana, and was looking forward to it. Penny ordered the spicy Sasage fettuccine, Raj ordered the seafood linguini, and Bernadette ordered the chicken Alfredo. The waitress came back to take their drink orders, since they couldn't decide on a wine, and Raj was shocked that Penny ordered a cranberry juice instead of wine.

"Why no wine?" Raj asked.

"Yeah Penny, why aren't you having wine?" Amy added with a snide tone in her voice.

"I'm on antibiotics that don't mix with Alcohol." Penny lied.

"Seriously Penny? Why not just get it out there! Everyone will find out eventually!" Amy hissed angrily. Penny flinched at the tone.

"What is she talking about?" Raj asked.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it." Penny said.

"The real reason you aren't drinking. Just tell us." Amy prided. She had kept quiet for weeks but couldn't help it now. She was hurt that Penny hasn't wanted to talk about it to her. Even though she knew the babies were Sheldon's and she had the affair with Leonard. They agreed to have things go back to normal. She was more hurt by the damage to their relationship than the stuff with the guys. She wanted to congratulate Penny. Go shopping for baby stuff. Even congratulate Sheldon. But she was cast out.

"What are you doing Amy?" Bernadette interjected.

"I'm sorry okay? Penny I just miss our relationship before any of this happened. I don't care that you are with Sheldon, I'm sorry about how things happened with Leonard. I want to be the one you come to when the babies kick. I want to go baby shopping with you. I want to be there through all of it with you." Amy stood.

"I want that too Amy. But I feel guilty. I slept with Sheldon and got pregnant weeks before you were supposed to marry him. I don't care about you and Leonard. Leonard and I just got married because it was what we were supposed to do. But there was not any love there. I hurt you. You are my best friend and I hurt you. I have been hurting you unintentionally for years and never realized. I'm sorry." Penny replied tears rolling down her cheeks. Amy walked over and hugged Penny.

"Let's be besties again." She said and Penny nodded.

"You're pregnant!? With Sheldon's baby? There are more than one?!" Raj blurted.

"Sheldon is the father?!" Bernadette added.

"Yes. Sheldon and I are having triplets. Due on Christmas Day." Penny responded.

"Congratulations!" Raj gushed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Penny and Sheldon sat with everyone down in the living room with a table full of Chinese food as they had many times before. But this was different. They were going to officially announce their pregnancy. Everyone except Leonard, Howard, and for whatever reason that he was there, Stuart knew. They knew Howard, and Stuart would probably be shocked but congratulate them. But Leonard would probably storm out, or go into hysterics, or both. Bernadette was at home with the kids.

"We've asked you all here tonight, except Stuart. Stuart why are you here?" Sheldon got distracted.

"I'm here with Raj." Stuart answered.

"That makes sense. We've asked you all here because Penny and I have an important announcement to make. In twenty five weeks time we will be welcoming our progeny. Triplets to be exact." Sheldon explained cupping Penny's baby bump. No one said anything. Leonard got up and left slamming the door behind him. He couldn't believe it. All those years she had been extra careful with him. And not she's having a baby with Sheldon! He shouldn't care this much. He was very much in love with Amy. Even Leonard knew that he and Penny had been trying to force something that wasn't there. But still Sheldon has what he wanted with her, with Penny. Love, a happy relationship, and now not one but three babies. He punched the elevator button and hurt his hand. He decided to go for a drive for a little while so Amy didn't have to see him like this. He didn't want her to think that he wasn't over Penny.

"Wait that means the night that Leonard and Amy hooked up you two hooked up too?" Howard asked.

"That's correct Penny and I had coitus the very same night that they did." Sheldon agreed.

"This is so weird." Stuart stated. He placed his hand on Raj's leg, and Howard shot Raj and Stuart a glare. He was married. He loved Bernie, but, and he would never admit this to anyone, he still had feelings for Raj, and here Raj was flaunting his relationship with Stuart in Howard's face. No one was supposed to know about Raj and Stuart but Howard knew Raj better than any one, and Raj couldn't hide anything from him.

Everyone left and Sheldon went to work on his latest theories on string theory. Penny knew he wouldn't want to be disturbed so she mixed some a wine glass of half cranberry juice, half ginger ale to simulate a cocktail, and laid back on the sofa, her head in Sheldon's spot, and went on some websites looking at baby furniture. She was looking at a grey yellow and orange theme for their room. She heard Sheldon's footsteps from behind her.

"You're in my spot." He said in a low tone. Penny put her computer on the coffee table and looked upside down at him.

"Well you better come and get me then." She said in a taunting tone. He crawled on top of her and kissed her hard on the lips trailing softer kisses down to her swollen breasts. He got off of her and lead her into their bedroom. Their lips met before they even got to the bed and he gently pushed her backwards and climbed on top of her letting his primal urges take over. He yanked her top off planting soft kisses on her breasts. Penny started nipping at his neck and kissing up to his lips. She slid her maternity pants off and in fastened his belt. He slid his pants off and slid his throbbing member into her. They matched each other's thrusts until they both came in pure ecstasy.

"Penny I love you." Sheldon whispered into her neck.

"I love you too Sheldon." Sheldon wrapped one arm around Penny and put the other hand on her stomach. She was 15 weeks pregnant and already showing. All of a sudden they both felt a little flutter.

"Penny... I believe I just felt one of the babies move!" Sheldon exclaimed.

"They're really in there." Penny whispered. She looked over and kissed Sheldon.

"You know Penny, I took an interest in you from the moment you moved across the hall from Leonard and I. I found you fascinating. Though I had to watch Leonard obsess over his carnal desire to have coitus with you, you did not let that scare you away. You always came over and ate supper with us. You have taught me how to socialize in a way that I never would have without you. I cannot imagine where my life would be right now if you were not in it. I fell in love with you and had to watch you be in a relationship that was based on Leonard's carnal urges, one that had no substance. I watched him hurt you time and time again. But Howard taught me that there was a code that one puts 'bros before woman who sell their bodies for money' which means put your friends before woman. You do not date your people that your friends have carnal feelings for, or have dated. What I'm trying to say Penny, is that my life is better with you in it. I love you." Sheldon explained.

"I love you too my little whack-a-doodle." Penny nuzzled into his chest.

"He's flaunting it in my face Bernie. He's with Stuart I know he is!" Howard was on edge and angry.

"Isn't that a good thing? He's found someone who can make him happy." Bernadette said in confusion.

"But it's STUART! There are better guys out there that he could be with if he wants a man." Howard vented.

"Like who Howard? Because it sounds like you want to be that better man." Bernadette was starting to get angry.

"Bernie you know I love you. But Raj is my best friend. I want him to find someone who loves him as much as I love you." Howard was grasping at straws now and Bernadette knew it.

"And what if that person is Stuart? What if Stuart loves him as much as you love me?" Bernadette said.

"It can't be Stuart! There are better men out there for him! Stuart had a weird relationship with my mother and is now having one with my Raj! I mean my best friend Raj!" Howard rambled.

"You can go stay somewhere else tonight." Bernadette had enough. "I don't want to listen to you go on about Raj. It sounds like you are in love with him."

"I'm not in love with Raj!"

"Why don't we try for a baby?" Leonard asked.

"Because you want to get back at Sheldon and Penny?" Amy rolled her eyes.

"No. Because our children will be brilliant. I'm ready for kids." Leonard was trying to think logically but it was coming out as nonsense.

"That is false. You are in no way ready to have a child. Your reaction to your ex wife's pregnancy is evidence of that." Amy said bluntly.

"I'm sorry. Penny still makes me crazy. Even though I don't have feelings for her anymore. I was over her when I was dating Priya and I still let her get to me. That whole marriage was a mistake. I don't think I really loved her at all. But this pregnancy thing bothers me. Probably because it's with Sheldon. Sheldon was supposed to be the perpetually single guy that was alone in his work. Now here we are and he's having triplets with the woman I had a failed marriage with, is close to proving string theory, and is probably going to marry Penny when the divorce goes through." Leonard vented.

"Am I not good enough?" Amy whispered softly.

"Amy you are the best thing to ever happen to me. But it's like we are starting a new relationship and they started ten years into the relationship. It's like they've been in love for years." Leonard admitted.

"They have been. Sheldon was just afraid to hurt you. But we aren't starting a brand new relationship either. You can't tell me there haven't been feelings there for a long time." Amy said.

"Of course there have. Let me cook you breakfast. Does cinnamon roll pancakes with eggs, bacon, and some fruit sound good to you?" Leonard kissed Amy on the head.

"That sounds great." Amy smiled.

Raj was sitting on his sofa with a glass of wine and this new French puff pastry, with strawberries and chocolate that he tried baking. Cinnamon was chowing down on his home made dog food blend on a plate beside him when there was a knock at the door. He put his glass, and plate down on the coffee table.

"Cinnamon don't touch that it could kill you. My little Cinnamon." He said as he walked over to the door. Howard stood there visibly angry.

"Hello Howard come on in." Raj stepper out of the way.

"Why Stuart?! There are other guys out there if it has to be another man! Why him?!" Howard demanded.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Raj lied.

"Raj I know you better than anyone! You are dating Stuart behind my back!" Howard hissed.

"You married Bernadette in front of my face! You don't have a right to tell me who I can and cannot date!" Raj shouted.

"Stuart had a weird relationship with my mother, and my cousin. I will not sit back and watch him have one with you too!" Howard was shaking with rage.

"Why? What am I to you? You are supposed to be my best friend but you act more like my jealous ex. You are the one who got married. You are the one that ended us. You don't have the right to get in the way of my finding someone to be happy with. You are the one who decided to live a lie Howard." Tears started down Raj's cheeks.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Yes president Siebert I understand that, but I have conclusively proven the existence of string theory. I know it's after midnight but I have just... YES I KNOW that but. There is no need for name calling-" Sheldon looked at the phone. "He hung up on me." Sheldon put his phone down and went over his work again. There were no miscalculations in it this time. He had really done it. This was his gateway to a Nobel prize. His children were going to come into this world with a father who had a Nobel Prize, who's name was in text books. He walked into his old room which was now empty as they were preparing to paint it. Penny would have an ultrasound this week telling the sexes of their babies, and although neither of them cared for gender specific colouring, they would have names for their babies that they would be painting on the walls.

"Seriously?" Amy said her eyes wide. As she asked for the tenth time.

"Yes. Seven weeks six days, to be exact." The doctor smiled and turned the monitor. "Congratulations!" Amy was shocked. She and Leonard were being careful but they had a condom break. This doctors appointment was supposed to be the checkup before getting on birth control.

"But I haven't had any symptoms, and I had a light period last month." Amy stammered.

"It was probably implantation bleeding." The doctor said.

"Woah." Amy couldn't think of any other word to say. "Is it okay if I text my boyfriend to come in. I want him to see the ultrasound while it's still on." She knew Leonard would be thrilled because he was just talking about having a baby last week. Leonard entered the room.

"What's wrong?!" He said in a worried tone.

"Leonard, we're having a baby! Look!" Amy exclaimed. Leonard went ghostly pale.

"What? Really?" He asked in a monotone voice. He looked at the monitor and sure enough there was a little embryo on the screen.

"I need some air. I'll meet you at the car." He said as he walked out. Amy's heart sank a little bit. She thought he would be happy. It's what he said he wanted. Amy finished with the doctor and went out to the car. But Leonard wasn't there. She checked her phone and he hadn't texted her. Now she was seriously worried. She tried calling him but got no answer. She decided to go home. She was feeling pretty drained and she wanted to talk to Penny.

Raj wanted to do something special for himself since he had broken up with Stuart, and had a huge fight with Howard over their relationship. He decided to go get a massage, then treat himself to the recipe he'd been wanting to try. He just sat down with his apple braised roast and berry rhubarb pie when there was a knock at the door. He opened it and saw Howard standing there with a suitcase.

"Can I stay here?" He asked defeatedly.

"Did Bernadette kick you out again?" Raj asked.

"I care too much about what you and Stuart are doing." Howard answered.

"And staying here is really going to help with that?" Raj asked.

"I don't really have another option. Pennys spare room is empty because they are having babies. Leonard isn't answering my calls. Amy either. So can I crash here?" Howard looked really pathetic and Raj hated to say no to him.

"I just put dinner on the table." Raj said.

"Great I'm starving." Howard sat down at the table.

"The crazy bastard really did it..." Howard said.

"I'm not crazy. My mother had me tested." Sheldon replied.

"You conclusively proved string theory." Raj took another look at Sheldon's work.

"Where is Leonard?" Sheldon asked, feeling a little saddened that his best friend wasn't there to whiteness his achievement.

"No one has heard from him all morning. Not even Amy." Howard said.

"You are literally going to win the Nobel Prize." Raj said. Sheldon's phone started to ring. It was Penny.

"Hello? Yes. What? Go to the hospital and I will meet you there. I love you." Sheldon hung up the phone.

"Howard, I need you to drive me to the hospital. It's Penny, it's an emergency." Sheldon asked frantically.

Amy got to the bottom floor of the building and still hadn't heard from Leonard. She decided to just go upstairs and see if maybe his phone died or something. She opened the door to find Leonard on the sofa with a big bouquet of roses, and a giant teddy bear with a banner that said 'We're having a baby'.

"Oh Leonard!" She exclaimed as her eyes started to sting with tears.

"I'm so happy about the baby. I just got too emotional and had to leave because I didn't want your doctor to see me cry." He got up and kissed her softly on the lips.

"So are you hoping for a boy or a girl?" Leonard asked.

"It doesn't matter as long as they're healthy. How about you?"

"I've always wanted a little boy to teach science to. But having a little girl to teach might be even more fun." Leonard said cheerfully. Amy's phone dinged. It was Penny telling her she was at the hospital and to come right away. Something was wrong.

Sheldon rushed to Penny's side. She was in a hospital bed waiting to be seen by the doctor. She had started bleeding and leaking what she thought was amniotic fluid. The doctor had already taken a slide for the fern test to see if it was fluid but hadn't come back yet. Penny was only twenty weeks pregnant so if it was fluid they would likely loose the babies. Raj and Howard were in the waiting room, and Amy and Leonard were on their way.

"Sheldon what are we going to do if we lose the babies?" Penny asked. Sheldon didn't know what to say so he just kissed the top of her head.

"If we loose these babies I would think that our lives would be forever changed. But one thing I know for sure is that I will not stop loving you." Sheldon squeezed Penny's hand as the doctor entered the room.

"Unfortunately it is amniotic fluid that is leaking. We'll have to do an ultrasound to see how much fluid is leaking and if the babies still have heart beats. Have you been feeling movement in the last few hours?" The doctor asked.

"Yes. I'm still feeling movement." Penny said hopefully.

"That's a good sign. It's possible that there is one or more babies still alive. We'll do an ultrasound to be sure." The doctor left the room and Penny's heart sank, one or more COULD still be alive. The prognosis didn't look good.

"While we wait for the doctor I am going to go give our friends an update on our current situation. I will be right back." Sheldon kissed Penny's hand and left the room. Penny sat there nervously and waited. Bernadette came in and sat beside her.

"I know this is scary Penny." She said.

"When you were pregnant and they put you on bed rest did you feel like your whole world was about to end?" Penny asked.

"At first I did. But things got better. Hopefully they will for you too." Bernadette squeezed Pennys hand. She didn't really know what to say. Her situation wasn't as dire as what they were making Pennys out to be. The nurse came in with the ultrasound machine and told them the doctor would be around twenty minutes or so. Sheldon returned to the room to wait with Penny.

The doctor came in and set up the ultrasound machine that the nurse had brought in. She squirted the gel on Pennys baby bump. She angled the monitor away from Penny so she could spare her any immediate heart break in case things looked grim.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"All of the babies are moving and the sacks all look full which means it is likely a small leak in one of the amniotic sacks. And the boy baby is measuring a little bit smaller than the girls. Basically what this means is you'll have to be admitted for in hospital bed rest. We are going to try to get you to viability but this baby may not make it. If we can make it to twenty-four weeks there is a fifty percent chance of survival. If we can get you to twenty six there will be a seventy percent chance. But as of right now everything is stable and looks good." The doctor explained.

Penny didn't know what to feel. She wouldn't feel any sort of relief for almost a month. She was so upset she didn't even realize that the doctor had just told them the sex of their babies. They wheeled her up to the maternity ward and got her registered into a room.

"Doctor Cooper congratulations you've conclusively proven the existence of string theory. I can't believe you've actually done it. There is without a doubt a Nobel prize in your future." The president of he university said as he finished Sheldon's paper.

"I know. I'm brilliant." Sheldon gushed over himself. Sheldon left the office and went to the cafeteria. Leonard and Howard were already sitting at their usual table. Sheldon got a tuna sandwich, a bag of plain chips, and he decided to treat himself to a frozen yogurt. He sat down with the guys.

"How is Penny?" Howard asked.

"She's going stir crazy at the hospital but she and the babies are all doing well. They think it's just a small leak. Max is now measuring the same as his sisters. They said if we can make it two more weeks to twenty six weeks they will allow Penny to go on at home bed rest." Sheldon explained. Leonard was annoyed. Amy refused to share their news for the last four weeks because she wanted to be considerate of Penny during this stressful time. He wanted to tell everyone their news. Plus Amy would be showing soon she was now twelve weeks pregnant. Amy and Raj soon joined them at their table.

"Congratulations Cooper, I don't know how you are going to scwew this up but I will be here to Waugh when you do." Barry Kripke said with his thick speech impediment.

"Get lost Kripke. It's not like you've come even close to a breakthrough in years!" Leonard hissed. Barry always got under his skin, especially since Kripke threw he and Howard under the bus with the military assignment.

"Whatever Hofstadter, at least I didn't bwow up my mawwage, and wose my wife to Cooper!" Barry laughed as he walked away.

"Leonard ignore him. Kripke is just jealous. He hasn't had a girlfriend in years and he has to pay woman for coitus." Sheldon said. Leonard was in awe of Sheldon's suddenly maturity.

"Really? Congratulations!" Penny squealed.

"We found out on the day your complications started, so I didn't want to share my happy news while you are going through this." Amy said softly.

"I appreciate that, but you shouldn't hold off sharing your happy news because of me. We're okay right now. You deserve to celebrate." Penny comforted her best friend.

"You're the first person I've told other than Leonard." Amy smiled.

"That's so sweet!" Penny squeezed Amy's hand.

"We picked names for the babies. Max for the boy, Wyatt for one of the girls and Mary for the other. Max, after Max Planck, Wyatt after my dad, and Mary, after Sheldon's mother." Penny explained.

"Isn't Wyatt traditionally a male name?" Amy asked.

"Mila Kunas and Ashton Kutcher named their daughter Wyatt. So I think it can be both." Penny said. Penny was really happy for Amy. Although she was really hoping Amy would have a smooth pregnancy. She wouldn't wish what she was going through on anyone. Sheldon, Leonard, Howard, Bernadette, Raj, and Wil Wheaton all entered the room at the same time. Wil handed Penny a Bouquet of flowers, a big teddy bear, and a gift bag for the babies.

"Thank you Wil!" She cuddled the big bear.

"There is some chocolate in the bag for you as well as the baby stuff. How are you feeling?" Wil asked.

"I'm feeling okay. Worried more than anything but we're at viability now so from here we have better odds."

"That bear isn't as big as the bear I got Bernie." Raj added looking at the bear Wil brought Penny.

"Who cares! Rajesh, why would you even say that?" Amy asked rolling her eyes. Raj just shrugged and retreated in silence. Penny looked at Amy with a questioning glance and Amy nodded.

"Everyone listen up Amy has something to announce." Penny said quieting the room.

"Well as you know Leonard and I have been in a relationship for a few months now. We found out a few weeks ago that I'm pregnant! We're expecting a baby in about twenty eight weeks!" Amy held Leonard's hand. No one said anything. Sheldon walked up to Leonard and wrapped his arm around him in a rare Sheldon Cooper hug.

"Congratulations!" He said to Leonard. "I'm so happy for you both." He said as he hugged Amy too.

"Seriously guys I'm so happy for you. You will both make great parents." Penny added. Everyone else cheered. They had all been waiting for Penny's reaction.

"This is so exciting! All three of us are going to be Moms!" Bernadette added hugging Amy.

Raj was feeling a little extra sorry for himself. He couldn't help but feel like all his friends were moving forward in their lives but he was stuck in this rut. He had something good with Stuart, but he threw it away because he was still in love with Howard, who was married to Bernadette. A love he knew had no future, even though he knew Howard was still in love with him as well.

"Well Cinnamon, looks like it'll just be you and daddy tonight." He said in the baby voice he always talked to Cinnamon in. He sat down and turned on a cooking channel.

"Why don't women love me?" He asked the dog who just looked at him like he was crazy.

"You're right it's probably just them." He sighed. He decided to call his ex girlfriend Emily.

"Hey Raj, what's up?" She asked. It was a little odd that he was calling her.

"Why do you think we didn't work out? Other than the spoiled thing." He asked.

"Honestly Raj? It's because even though you don't want to admit it to yourself, you're gay. Or at least bi. But it's that you are refusing to except that part of you that closes you off from a real relationship. With anyone. Also that weird thing you have with Howard didn't help." Emily explained.

"So hypothetically, if I decided to come out of the closet as gay, do you think guys would want to date me?" He asked.

"If you open yourself up fully I really think you will find someone to be with. Guy, girl, or anywhere in between." Emily said with sadness in her voice.

"Thanks." Raj said.

"Any time Raj." Emily replied.

"And Emily?"

"Yeah Raj?"

"I'm gay." Raj admitted, for the first time out loud.

"I know Raj." Emily hung up face time.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Raj sat down at a table with a number on it. This was his first time trying something like this and he didn't know how to feel about it. He had only come out to Emily, and it had only been a week. But he was determined to find love. Speed dating seemed like a decent place to start. The first guy was a blonde guy with glasses and a sweater vest that matched Raj's. They had a decent conversation but there wasn't a spark there. The next guy sat down, he was Jesse the owner of Capital comics, and Stuart's mortal enemy.

"Raj right?" Jesse said with a smile.

"Jesse, nice to see you again. A little bit weird in this situation but nice." Raj giggled. Jesse was really cute.

"Did you hear the new Avengers movie is coming out in a few months?" Jesse asked.

"Yes! I can't wait to see it. I bet it's going to be really good." Raj gushed. "Did you see Spider-Man homecoming?"

"I did I thought it was interesting. Much better than the last Spider-Man movie." They continued talking through their whole time and agreed to see each other again. Raj was getting a really good vibe from him and couldn't be happier. This was going to be great. Raj never noticed how nice, and how fashionable Jesse was before.

Sheldon woke up on the cot in Pennys room. She was crying in the bathroom. So he knocked his usual three knocks and her name three times. She opened the door and let him in.

"Is something the matter? Are the babies okay?" He asked.

"It's not the babies. I just looked in the mirror and realized how fat I am. My body will never be back to the way it was." Penny cried. Sheldon was shocked by this. He thought she was even more beautiful now than she had ever been.

"You are not fat. You are carrying not one, but three babies. You are more beautiful now than I have ever seen you." Sheldon said extending his hand to help his girlfriend up from the side of the tub. He helped her back to her hospital bed.

"How can you find me beautiful now?" She asked. "I remember when you and Howard were in Texas, Raj threw a murder mystery party. He said Leonard and I had three kids. And I said I wouldn't be putting my body through three kids. Now look at me. I'm having three babies all at once. My body will never be the same."

"Yes, your stomach is bigger but you are proving each and every day how strong you are. I find that beautiful." Sheldon mused.

"Well there was that one time Raj and I made a hypothetical pact that if things don't work out with you, and if he doesn't find someone we would get together." Howard laughed taking a bite of meatloaf.

"Howard, when you say things like that it really makes me feel like you are in love with him. Just because I'm used to it doesn't mean I like to hear this stuff." Bernadette responded feeling utterly defeated. She couldn't even muster the energy to snap at him.

"You know I love you though, right?" Howard insisted.

"I do. But sometimes it seems like you love Raj more. Anyway I'm going out for drinks tonight with some of the girls from work. Stuart is watching the kids tonight, so you have a free evening." Bernadette picked up their plates and rinsed them off in the sink. Howard couldn't decide what to do for the evening. Raj was on a date with some girl, so he figured he'd see if Leonard wanted to go out for drinks. He knew Amy had a late night ahead of her at the lab.

Howard knocked on Leonard's door, and waited while he hear some banging, and a couple of ow's. Leonard opened the door looking disheveled.

"Oh. I thought you were Amy. Come in." Leonard let Howard into his and Amy's place, which was lit by candles and there was a bottle of Zinfandel and a wine glass on the floor.

"What were you doing buddy?" Howard asked nervously.

"Okay I know this looks ridiculous. But I was having an evening to myself. I made myself a nice dinner, got some wine, and was listening to jazz music. When I heard you outside the door I knocked the wine on the floor scrambling to turn the music off and tripped over the sofa trying to get to the door." Leonard confessed. "I didn't want Amy to think I'm more of an idiot than she already does."

"Well... Thats better than what it looks like. Anyway do you want to go out for some drinks? I already had supper but there is a dessert and wine bar that opened not too far from here. I hear they have this amazing chocolate cheesecake."

"Yeah that's fine. Amy is supposed to be at the lab late tonight." Leonard agreed.

They walked into the wine bar and were seated at the bar because the tables were filled with couples on dates. Howard recognized one of the guys at one of the tables as Jesse, the owner of Capital Comics, Stuart's competition. It looked like he was with a guy but Howard wasn't sure if he knew the guy or not because he could only see his back.

"Hey isn't that Jesse from capital comics?" Howard asked Leonard who had just ordered a glass of wine and was browsing the desserts.

"Oh yeah! I didn't know he was gay." Leonard said with the squinty smile he always does.

"Can you see the guy he's with?" Howard asked. He was curious to see if it was anyone he knew from the comic book store.

"No. I can only see the back of his head. He has curly hair though." Leonard responded. Howard turned to look at the menu when he heard a laugh that he would know anywhere. He turned and looked in the direction of the laugh. Jesse's date had turned to the waitress and it was Raj. Howard's stomach dropped. When Raj told him he had a date tonight, Howard assumed it was with a girl. Raj, and Jesse finished paying and leaned in for a kiss.

"Leonard... Jesse's date... Is that Raj?" Howard knew it was but he wanted to hear it.

"So it is. I knew Raj was gay. But I never pictured him with Jesse." Leonard said. "Good for them! Hopefully this one will work out!"

"You're okay with this? He's like betraying Stuart!" Howard hissed.

"I don't think Raj dating Jesse is betraying Stuart. It's not like he's buying comics there." Leonard was confused at Howard's angle.

Penny was excited to get to go home and be in her own bed, she had made it twenty six weeks and was going home for at home bed rest. If the babies Stayed put until then, they were going to induce her at thirty four weeks because going any further than that could be dangerous. She was allowed to go out as long as she was in a wheelchair and not walking around, but she had to limit that as much as she could. So Amy was going to take her and Sheldon to Target so she could get some essentials for bed rest at home. She insisted on Target, because she didn't want to wait for the next day shipping from amazon. Sheldon never understood why anyone would want to go to target, but he would do anything to make sure Penny and the babies were safe and comfortable.

After their trip to Target Sheldon sang the babies soft kitty, then went back to work. Penny settled in to an old episode of friends, with a big bowl of trail mix. Sheldon came home to find Penny asleep. He crawled in beside her and placed a hand on her stomach. He still couldn't believe he was going to be a father in less than ten weeks, or that he and Penny were finally together. Sheldon kissed Penny on the head and slipped back out into the living room to order Chinese food. Tonight was Friday and that meant Chinese food and vintage video games. The guys were all coming over, except Howard, who was staying home with his kids for the evening.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Penny was determined to make the rest of her pregnancy as normal as she could. Which meant doing a photo shoot on the beach. Sheldon chose not to join her for the beach part but agreed to go do a second set in the park. As long as they could do a couple of shots with him in his Star Trek uniform. Although it included a lot of sitting, and laying down on park benches, Penny felt almost normal for a day. The pictures turned out great, and today the girls were throwing her a baby shower. She had officially made it to 28 weeks. Amy had started showing too. It was really exciting that her best friend was pregnant at the same time as her, Amy was going to find out the sex of her baby in two weeks.

Penny walked out into the living room and it was decorated in a galaxy theme trendy and Sheldon approved. There were balloons everywhere, silver, purple, blue, and red streamers, a big cake, and a gift table with gifts from Amy, and Bernadette, who were setting up food on the kitchen island.

"You guys it looks great!" Penny exclaimed.

"Just wait until your guests arrive!" Amy said.

"It's not going to be Raj in a Gamora costume is it? Because we all know that he didn't just buy that costume for comic con." Penny gave them the side eye.

"Well that's not the plan but I can't guarantee it won't happen. You know Raj." Amy said.

"How are you feeling now that you are almost there?" Bernadette asked.

"Well I'm huge, uncomfortable, and tired all the time. I just want this to be over. With them here safely." Penny responded breathlessly.

"I can't imagine having triplets. Halley and Michael were hard enough as singles." Bernadette shook her head.

"I can't imagine either. I mean morning sickness was killer with just this one. I already feel like a house. You must feel so heavy." Amy added. Amy let some of the girls from Penny's work in, and Raj came strutting I'm dressed as Gamora.

"Really Raj?" Bernadette said rolling her eyes.

"What? It's a Galaxy theme!" Raj whined.

"Galaxy. Not Guardians of the Galaxy." Bernadette barked. They played games and ate food and by the end of it Penny was wiped out. They got a lot of great stuff for the babies. Penny was happy but tired. Amy and Bernadette stayed to clean up, and when they were done Bernadette went home to her kids.

"Are you nervous for your anatomy scan?" Penny asked Amy.

"I'm nervous that they will find something wrong." Amy confessed.

"I'm sure everything will be okay. You'll get to find out the sex." Penny comforted her friend. Amy squirmed in the arm chair for a second.

"Yeah we're naming the baby Alfred, Alfie for short if it's a boy. And Penelope if it's a girl. Leonard wants to call her Penny, for short. I would be thrilled about naming the baby after my bestie but you are his ex-wife. It feels like he's not quite over you." Amy wasn't sure she wanted to say that out loud.

"I'm sure that's not true. Penny is short for Penelope. Leonard and I didn't work. There wasn't really any love there. I was his coveted prize. But once he had me it was clear that we just weren't supposed to be together." Penny explained. "He loves you. He is with you because you two have things in common."

"I guess you're right." Amy agreed.

"Raj we need to talk." Howard said through gritted teeth.

"What is this about? You sound angry." Rah stated.

"I saw you at the dessert bar. With Jesse." Howard hissed. He was angry. It had been a few weeks and he was only getting more angry.

"Yeah we're friends. We were having a soufflé." Raj lied.

"Friends who kiss?" Howard demanded.

"Fine we were on a date. Why does it matter to you?" Rah admitted.

"You betrayed me... I mean you betrayed Stuart. Jesse is like Stuart's mortal enemy. And I thought you wanted to settle down with a girl!" Howard was visibly shaking.

"I didn't betray Stuart. He and I broke up. I still shop at his comic book store, and since Stuart's business has picked up, he and Jesse aren't really feuding anymore. And I don't know how many times I can say this, but you are married. You and I had a chance to be something. We could have been great. But you married Bernadette. You need to move on and focus on her. Howard I love you. You know I love you. But I can't be your side piece. I deserve to be loved in the open. I have found a man I am happy with. So accept that." Raj was frustrated. He wanted so bad to be with Howard before, but now he had moved on. The way Howard should have. Raj left his office to get away from Howard.

Howard stood there in shock and sadness. He always assumed Raj would marry a woman and they would have the same relationship that they'd always had behind the scenes. No matter how much he denied it he knew he was still in love with Raj. But like every other day he would go home to his wife and be a dad with this huge secret weighing on him. He wished for a moment his mother was alive to comfort him. He was really losing the love of his life, and it was his own fault.

"Let's all extent a warm welcome to the man of the hour Doctor Sheldon Cooper. He has conclusive proven string theory!" Dr. Gablehauser said raising a glass.

"Thank you Doctor Gablehauser but would you mind getting your hand off my shoulder." Sheldon shivered.

"Sorry Doctor Cooper I forgot about your touch phobia." Dr. Gablehauser said.

"Do we really have to go through this again? It's a germ phobia, put on a latex glove and I will let you give me a prostate exam." Sheldon explained for what felt like the millionth time.

"I gladly except your adulation. This achievement is the peak of my career. The peak of the field of physics. Science as a whole in fact. I credit this achievement to my girlfriend, who couldn't be here tonight because she is on bed rest, Penny. She is no where near as intelligent as I. However her simple questions often bring me to conclusions I would otherwise overthink. These conclusions led me to this discovery, I honestly couldn't have done it without her." Sheldon explained in his speech. It made Leonard's stomach churn. Penny had only ever once said something that got him thinking, and even then Sheldon got the credit in that magazine. He was proud of his best friend, and happy with where his life was headed, but he couldn't help but envy what Sheldon and Penny had. She truly made him a better person. Even his own mother was proud that Sheldon had stolen Penny away, and really didn't like Amy.

"Aww thank you Beverly!" Penny exclaimed. Holding up the three small bears Beverly had brought her.

"I'm just happy you had the mind to leave Leonard. Your relationship with my son seemed superficial. Sheldon genuinely loves you. Something that my son did not. I'm happy for you both." Beverly said.

"Leonard is much happier now with Amy." Penny suggested.

"Their relationship seems more genuine, however I feel that he is still dwelling on the fact he lost his trophy. You are so much more than that Penny." Beverly insisted.

"I'm glad you were able to make it here. And even more glad that you don't harbor any negative feelings towards me for this whole mess." Penny had honestly grown to like Leonard's mother.

"I'm glad to hear that dear. I honestly feel Leonard was at fault for it. He valued you as a possession and not a person. He treats Amy like a person. Sheldon holds you to a high standard of importance, something he didn't do with Amy. Both of you are better off. Amy is better off too, though she downgraded in my opinion." Beverly laughed at the last part. Penny felt a little bad hearing Beverly blame Leonard for it all, but she was happy that they could continue to have a good relationship.


End file.
